


I Think I'm Gonna Go Take a Shower... (And So Are You.)

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene of Ethan and Danny's shower in the episode "De-Void."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Gonna Go Take a Shower... (And So Are You.)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I've been neglecting my Dethan feels, so I here y'all go. This idea came to me after watching the last episode of Teen Wolf, which is where the dialogue in the beginning of this comes from. This is what happened after Ethan and Danny decided to go take a shower before we had to focus on Lydia and Aiden finding Stiles.

"Yeah, it is actually." Ethan said, standing up right in front of the locker room sink, water dripping down his face, his eyes somewhat vacant. "It's always about my brother, isn't it?"

"You alright?" Danny asked from where he sat on one of the benches, concern written on his face. Instead of immediately answering his boyfriend, Ethan just pulled his gray beater over his head, revealing the pale, sculpted muscles underneath.

"I think I'm just gonna take a shower." Ethan commented, still staring into the mirror before turning toward the shower area.

"Okay." Danny commented, turning to deal with his bag of equipment on the bench next to him. As Ethan moved toward the shower, he stopped and looked down at his boyfriend.

"So are you." the werewolf said, adding some authority to his voice. Danny's head snapped up to look at his hot, shirtless boyfriend, a devious smirk spreading across his features.

"Okay." he repeated, though this time with much more enthusiasm, a large smile spreading across his handsome face. He also stood up as his boyfriend moved into the showers, whipping off his own t-shirt before following him. Being a few seconds behind him, Danny got to watch the quick work Ethan made of his sneakers and his track pants, revealing the perfect mounds of the werewolves ass as he moved into the shower area, sending a sly smirk over his shoulder as he turned on the water. Very quickly, the water heated and steam began to slightly obscure his view of his boyfriend.

Danny was in such a hurry that he immediately kicked off one shoe and then proceeded to hop around on his bare foot while simultaneously trying to pull off his other shoe. While hopping about, he slipped and was on his way down when a pair of strong hands caught him and hoisted him up, Ethan chuckling the whole time.

"Fuck you." Danny muttered with his own laugh.

"Not today." Ethan said in response, leaning in to kiss Danny as he helped him out of his defiant shoe and shorts. "More like, 'fuck you.'"

"That works too." Danny agreed, kicking his shorts back in the general vicinity of the locker room while giving his full attention to his boyfriend, lips melded together while arms wound around each other. Danny let himself melt fully into Ethan's embrace, letting the werewolf steer them into the showers, and underneath the nearly scalding spray. The human winced for a second before the pain simply vanished, leaving the water hot, but comfortable. He didn't see the black veins tracing up Ethan's arms through the steam. Another balm to the heat came when Ethan pressed him up against the cool, slick tile of the wall, all the while crushing their mouths together.

Danny moaned into the kiss as Ethan's tongue licked into his mouth, tasting the human, _his_ human, before retreating. Ethan pulled back and readjusted his head before diving back in, this time sneaking in under Danny's jaw and leaving love-bites just under his ear, causing Danny to moan loudly in response. Ethan knew where to go and what to do once he was there.

This little make-out session continued for quite a while, until both boys were hard and aching, arching up against their abs and brushing deliciously against each other.

"Turn around." Ethan whispered huskily into Danny's ear, his mouth scarcely an inch away from the newest mark he was sucking on. Danny quickly spun around, his body slick from the water and sliding easy in Ethan's embrace, to face the shower, head tilted down and arms braced against the wall. Ethan pressed gentle kisses along Danny's hairline, coming to the base of his spine and slowly moving downward, dropping to his knees in the process. His lips came to the small of Danny's back, at which point his tongue came out to swipe across the heated flesh. The Hawaiian groaned loudly, the water still pounding against his head and broad shoulder, running in rivulets down his face and into his open mouth. Ethan continued his descent, leaving licks and kisses on his ass cheeks before nipping at them, getting down to the bottom, where they met muscular thigh.

That's when the tongue made another appearance with a long, sensuous lick up the cleft between the cheeks and to the tight of furl of muscle at their center. Danny bucked at the touch, his body rubbing wantonly against the smooth, cool tiles, trying to get enough friction to help himself out. Realizing he wasn't going to get enough, Danny reached down to finish it himself, only to have Ethan's strong grip encase his wrist.

"No!" he growled, his voice deeper, and that alone made Danny's dick ache even more. He pulled/pushed Danny's hand back upward with a command: "With the other one." Danny obeyed the command, one hand clutching the base of the shower head and the other one clutching that wrist. Once satisfied that Danny wasn't going to touch himself, Ethan pried open his cheeks and dove back in for his prize. Danny's moan echoed around the room and out into the lockers, for which Danny was grateful that they were there alone. His moans only increased in both volume and frequency as Ethan attacked his opening with an enthusiasm previously unknown between the couple.

Enough time went by that, even with werewolf healing, Ethan's jaw was starting to hurt, and Danny was uttering sounds that couldn't even be accepted as anything close to words, his entire body on fire. Using his enhanced speed, Ethan was back on his feet and spinning Danny around to capture his lips in a fierce kiss while crushing him against the tile behind him. While their tongues and lips battled, Ethan hoisted one of Danny's long, lean legs up and over his hip, reaching down with strong fingers to penetrate his boyfriend and make sure he was ready for what was to come. Determining that he was ready, Ethan went to angle his dick toward it's target when Danny stopped him, breaking the kiss and pushing slightly on Ethan's shoulders.

"What?" Ethan asked, his voice deeper with arousal and maybe a hint of anger.

"Condom." Danny reminded him, his eyes half-open and blown with lust and heat. Ethan huffed softly, wishing he could tell his boyfriend the truth, if only for the feeling of going in clean and naked, but acquiesced to his boyfriend's request.

"Close your eyes." Ethan said, punctuating the request with a kiss. Danny did as he was asked, and felt Ethan slip away for the briefest of seconds. The human didn't even have time to realize Ethan was gone before he was back, rolling a condom down his engorged shaft. Danny moaned as Ethan moved back into his space. One quick kiss was exchange before Ethan dipped down and wrapped an arm around each of Danny's thighs, hoisting him up without any warning. Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan's shoulders and groaned, leaning his head back and letting the water wash over his face.

He secretly loved this. How strong Ethan was. How he could lift him at any time as if he weighed nothing, even during sex. Especially during sex. Once Danny was securely trapped between his torso and the wall, Ethan slid into place, pulling a groan from himself and Danny. Fully seated, the two kiss again until Ethan pulls back to press his forehead against Danny's.

"Ready?" Ethan asked, the water still pouring around the two of them. Danny nodded, his mouth open and panting. Adjusting his grip and using his freaky (read: werewolf) strength to hold Danny perfectly still, Ethan started to thrust. He started slow and steady, letting Danny get used to his girth before he started to pick up his speed, aiming for that spot inside that he'd memorized from their first time together. Each stroke caused Danny's body to tighten, his dick to twitch, and a moan/gasp to tear itself out of his throat. Minutes passed and with each passing second, Ethan's tempo increased, until a blissed-out Danny couldn't even tell that his boyfriend was fucking him at above-human speeds, hitting his prostate each time and driving him closer and closer to the brink.

"I'm close." Danny managed to gasp out, his one hand gripping the flesh of Ethan's shoulder and the other winding into his soaked hair, pulling harshly.

"Me too." Ethan growled out, trying to contain his beast as he nails lengthened into claws against his will and lightly pricked Danny's thighs. Not even another minute passed when Danny went over the edge, exploding between them in a hot wash that painted both of their chests. This in turn, caused his body to tighten all over, wringing an orgasm out of Ethan as well, who roared when he reached his end. A few more residual thrusts happened until Ethan stilled, simply pressing Danny against the wall and resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. Minutes passed before Ethan gently lowered Danny's legs to the ground and slid out, though still keeping a firm grip on his boyfriend.

"Can you stand?" Ethan asked, still trying to get his breath under control. Danny simply nodded, unseeing as he still had his eyes closed. Ethan pulled away slightly and made sure he was steady on his feet before quickly moving back toward the locker room to retrieve the things they would need to clean up, discarding the condom along the way. He returned to see Danny still swaying slightly beneath the spray, letting the water flow over him. Ethan had never seen a hotter sight. Moving in closer, Ethan put the shower gel/shampoo that Danny liked so much on the floor before putting some in his hands and standing back up. His soapy hands worked their way into Danny's wet locks before he slowly massaged the scalp, cleaning the hair in the process., extracting a content moan.

"Feels nice." Danny mumbled, leaning more of his weight into his boyfriend, whose hands just continued to massage and clean, moving from the hair to his shoulders and back, working out the kinks in the sore muscles. By this point, Danny was full on pressed against/leaning on Ethan, letting his boyfriend clean him after their day of dual exercise.

"Y'know." Ethan murmured into Danny's ear. "If this is what happens after lacrosse every time, I might be persuaded to join the team."

Danny simply laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me that I'm not the only one who was pissed about the lead up to sexy-shower-times and then getting nothing. I could have done with a few less commercials.
> 
> Also, I've been meaning to put one of these in here. I know in my other stories, my characters have unprotected sex, but these characters are fictional and besides, we all know werewolves can't catch diseases. But in real life, please play safe and use protection.
> 
> This has been a public service announcement from Rattlesnake Smile.


End file.
